The Journey After
by AvocadoLlama
Summary: When Hiccup and Toothless embark on a simple expedition, they did not expect a visit from one of the oldest gods, especially not one who is bearing gifts. Lets see if the Haddock family can find out what the word family really means
1. Troublesome Terrors

**THE JOURNEY AFTER**

**Hiya! First fic so I thought I would get that out of the way. **

**This one's set 4 weeks after the events of HTTYD2, so just after what I would think as everything's settled down, all that do da.**

**So anyways, enjoy and leave a review with comments, suggestions etc. Flames will fuel my oven for cookies :)**

Hiccup and Toothless had been flying for hours, searching for an island that Valka hadn't already found. The 20 year old man and the previously ageless dragon had been looking in the only section of their map that Valka hadn't already explored. Though their time had been limited over the past four weeks, they had eventually been getting somewhere. So far, they had been to a few islands that were on their map, but they had never visited. They had been trying to go on many occasions, but the village was in such a state of disrepair that they had been forced to reschedule.

Even though they had worked hard to have any previous attempts, they had been futile. Every time they set out to reach another island, it had taken them hours to get even close to their destination. They returned home exhausted, despite resting well and catching the occasional updraft in flight. Every time they returned, it was dusk, yet they left again just over 24 hours later. Several times, Gobber and Eret had to drag Toothless upstairs and on almost every occasion, Astrid and Valka had to put Hiccup into bed.

Yet despite their previous failures, they were determined they would succeed today. They had taken extra supplies and were planning on staying the night at an island Valka had marked as docile. They were sure to stay away from the south west section in suspicion that Drago was hiding there, but they had made plans to visit sooner rather than later to confront him.

As the island they were heading to came into view, Hiccup patted Toothless on the side of his head and pointed towards it.

"Down there bud. This is the right place"

Toothless shook his head, looking to his left.

"That way? Are you sure?" Hiccup asked, checking his compass. He groaned, shaking his head "You're right bud. Let's get moving"

As they turned, Toothless spotted a dark shape in the cloud line. As they drew nearer, he realised it was the clouds itself. He shot a plasma blast, catching Hiccups attention.

"What is it bud?" He questioned, squinting to catch a glimpse of what Toothless was looking at. By the time he spotted the storm, it was already too late.

"We need to turn around! Go back to that island we saw before!"

Toothless swerved around, feeling the wind gusting against his tail. He moved even faster, smelling the rain that was coming. They reached the island in record time, leaving them enough time to find a place to land. The island was swarmed with pine trees, making it hard to land or to even find a place to try. They eventually came across rocky plain, which was right next to a cave. As they landed, Hiccup spotted a group of four Terrible Terrors trapped in a tree, they couldn't move due to the harsh winds that were now present, the storm finally catching up to them.

"Bud, I need to get them down from there" he exclaimed, locking Toothless' tail in place, un-hooking himself "Just wait here a minute. I'll toss them onto you, and try to keep them calm!"

Hiccup jumped over to the tree, leaving Toothless to his own devices. The dragon rolled his eyes, hovering in the same position, occasionally sinking when his rider placed the smaller dragons on his back. Eventually, they were all on, including Hiccup, and they started on their bumpy descent to the ground. Once they landed, Toothless bounded over to the cave, almost losing Hiccup and the other dragons in the process. Once they were in the cave, Toothless sniped at the other dragons, engaging a conversation with them. This went on for several minutes, and whilst it did, Hiccup took the opportunity to look around the cave.

It had a low, craggy ceiling, covered in moss, lichen and various types of mushrooms. Hiccup made a mental note to let the dragons know not to eat them. The walls were dripping with rain water near the entrance, but the further he looked in, it was dry. The cave itself was tall enough for Toothless to stand in, plus some extra headroom, and long enough for him to fully stretch out, wings and all. It looked empty, to Hiccups relief. He was really not in the mood to deal with any unsuspected animals right now; much less any more trouble than they were already in.

Toothless moved away from the Terrors, nudging Hiccup in the back. He scratched nine lines on the floor with one of his claws, showing them to Hiccup and then looking at the Terrors.

"You mean there are nine of them?" he questioned, hoping it was something else

Toothless nodded, looking outside. Hiccup groaned, moving closer to the exit.

"Guess we'll have to go looking for them bud?"

Toothless growled, moving away from the rain. He shook his head, making grumbling noises.

"You scared of a little rain bud? You pouting big baby boo"

Toothless snorted, rolling his eyes and stretching his jaw, waiting for the inevitable. Hiccup strode over to him, trying to pull him over to the door.

"Are you feeling it yet?" Hiccup questioned, almost falling over for the third time. Toothless rolled his eyes and snapped a quick message to the Terrors, scooping Hiccup up over his head and left the cave, immediately getting buffeted by icy winds and sleet like ice. They raced over to the trees, searching for the remaining Terrors in the thick bushes. It took them over half an hour to find all of them, searching over 20 metres in every direction. They lugged them back to the cave, dumping them with the other Terrors before sitting down themself. Toothless started up a fire with a pile of moss that Hiccup had gathered earlier.

Toothless was almost dry, the rain sliding of his scales. Hiccup, on the other hand, was soaking wet. His hair was plastered to his head and his clothes were dripping with water. He stripped of his armour, putting it near the fire to dry. His mother was going to kill him for this, not to mention Astrid when he turned up tomorrow with nine Terrible Terrors, Odin knows how many forest animals and a possible cold. He slumped against Toothless, making the dragon look up. He curled around Hiccup, shielding him from any gusts of wind that blew into the cave.

"What are we going to do bud?" he questioned, mulling the thought over in his head. Toothless curled his wings tighter around his rider, forcing him into submission.

"Fine, I'll think about it in the morning" he heard Toothless gurgle in response before settling down to sleep. Hiccup followed suit, hoping the morning would bring answers.

**Taadaa! I actually had the start of this on the computer for about a week and I only just got around to working on it!**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Please review with your thought/views etc and wait for the upcoming chapters!**

**I really don't know what to say, so I'll say one thing,**

**The llama is leaving the avocado bay, mind the step... (well that was random!)**

**PEACE OUT HTTYDIANS **


	2. The Journey and the Storm

**THE JOURNEY AFTER**

**CHAPTER 2**

**Hiya! I was gonna update on Sunday, but alas, it only happened today, Saturday. I probably didn't upload on sun cause it was the last day of the holidays, but I can't really remember!**

**Anyway, thanks to all the people who reviewed/favourited and to the one person(Saphirabrightscales) who favourited me as an author! All of these really made my day **

**And to the Guest that reviewed, glad you enjoyed the writing, and here's another chapter!**

**Now, the show must go on! Allons-y! (I may possibly be obsessed with Doctor Who as well as HTTTYD… maybe. I'll let you figure it out!)**

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

Hiccup woke early in the morning, roused by the sunlight streaming into the cave that had woken Toothless, making him shift around like a cat trying to fall back asleep. He shifted Toothless' wing out of the way, standing up and walking towards the entrance. The storm had moved away, barely visible on the horizon, but still present. The Terrors started to stir in the back of the cave, squabbling with each other and occasionally blasting fire at each other.

The storm was gone, barely visible on the horizon. Good for them, but bad for Berk. The storm cloud was heading directly towards the island, almost like it was trying to. Hiccup walked back into the cave, rousing Toothless as he did so. He grabbed his gear before heading back out to the entrance, Toothless tailing him this time.

"We need to get back soon. This storm isn't going to wait for us to get back home, especially now we have to take these Terrors back. And the wildlife"

Toothless grumbled in response, yapping at the Terrors. He had a quick conversation with them, one that Hiccup could only assume had to do with the remaining wildlife. Snotlout once questioned the need to bring the 'wimpy wildlife' back, resulting with a black eye from Astrid. It was only after Hiccup had explained that Dagur had been going on a wild rampage across any island, killing and pillaging anything and anyone that he agreed to collect them, even to his stubborn belief that the wildlife could take care of themselves. The Terrors scampered off, leaving Hiccup and Toothless to their own wits. Hiccup made quick work of saddling Toothless, finishing just before the Terrors returned, quickly pulling several small sacks out of the saddle bags. He carefully placed the animals in the bags. They stared up at him, placid and docile, like they sensed his anxiousness, or they knew that Dagur was coming. Either way, Hiccup was grateful.

He placed the sacks carefully in the saddle bags, leaving enough room for the animals to stick their heads out. Why Dagur had it out for animals, no one knew. Hiccup had a suspicion that it probably had something to do with one of the many times that Dagur had stepped on an unsuspecting animal, only to get attacked by said animal seconds later. He probably would never know, but it was as good a guess as any. Better than the twins at least.

He urged Toothless to fly towards Berk, watching the Terrors as he did so. They followed without any protest, buzzing around the duo madly. It was going to be a long flight back.

.

It was dark by the time that Berk was in sight. Hiccup and Toothless were soaking wet, having flown around the storm for a majority of the time. The Terrors had long since retreated into the saddle bags, huddling around the animals. Hiccup even had to use his flight suit several times, due to the extra weight Toothless was carrying. The storm was almost on Berk, and it most certainly would be by the time they reached it. Hiccup pushed Toothless to go faster, growing more anxious by the minute. Toothless sensed this, immediatley flying faster. They reached the island a few seconds before the storm did. Hiccup pulled the Terrors out of the saddle bags, placing a sack in their claws.

"Toothless, send them to the Mead hall. We have to warn d-" He stopped, sighing "We have to tell mum and Astrid"

Toothless conveyed the message to the Terrors, sending them straight to the hall. He then swooped down to Hiccup's house, his rider jumping off before he landed. He slammed the door open, scanning the room for his mother, yelling her name several times. Not finding her, ne jumped on Toothless and they headed for Astrid's house. He burst in, surprised to see Valka there as well.

"Hiccup, we were just talking 'bout y-" Valka started, getting out of her seat

"No time mom. There's a massive storm right over Berk! We need to get everyone to the Mead hall. Now!"

Astrid jumped out of her seat, standing next o Valka. She saw his worried look and immediately headed out of the door. Hiccup was about to follow her when Valka grabbed his arm.

"Hiccup, we 'ave a problem" she paused, letting it sink in "Gothi is still in her house. We need to get her down . Now"

Hiccup nodded, running out of the house, Valka hot on his heels. They both jumped on Toothless, Cloudjumper nowhere in sight, but probably helping Astrid. Hiccup directed Toothless up to Gothi's, letting Valka take over Toothless' saddle as he jumped onto the balcony surrounding the front half of the house. He yanked the door open, catching Gothi by surprise. The look on his face obviously told her something was wrong, as she made her way over to him. She looked out of the door, shocked by the storm. There hadn't been one like this since the night Hiccup was born. She studied her grandson's face as he guided her to Toothless. He knew something was happening, but he wasn't telling anyone. Her Terrors followed, swooping down to the Mead hall.

There was yet again another problem. There was no room on Toothless for Hiccup. The storm was now over Berk, winds whipping and rain pelting down.

"Mum, you have to take them down now!"

"Hiccup, I can't do th-"

"Mum, please!" Hiccup begged, knowing she would not leave him without a fight "I'll use my flight suit. I'll be fine!"

Valka stared at her son, frowning slightly "Be careful. Please"

Hiccup grinned at her, leading her to guide Toothless towards the hall, but not without one last glance at his rider. He knew the storm was bad, but he couldn't tell him.

Hiccup watched their descent, occasionally glancing towards the storm. As soon as they were on the floor, he ran back into Gothi's house, closing the windows and shutting the door. He was surprised that his grandmother hadn't noticed the storm. She wasn't the elder for nothing. Once the door was firmly closed he moved towards the edge again. This time, the storm was truly over Berk, leaving nothing to be desired. A flash of lightning accompanied by a loud clash of thunder boomed all around him. He paced back a few steps, questioning his sanity through what he was about to do. Never the less, he flung himself of the edge, quickly unfurling his suit, as well as popping the spring. He tried to glide smoothly but failed as the winds around him whipped uncontrollably, sending him into a frenzy of sudden movement. He frantically tried to re-direct his movements, only to be flipped over and flung towards the statue of his father. He muttered something about irony before he collided with it.

.

Toothless was worried sick. His rider was still outside, leading him to assume the worst. He was particularly jumpy and would only let Astrid, Valka and Cloudjumper come near him. He almost shot the later with a plasma blast when he made his way over.

'Calm down Toothless. Your rider is more than capable of taking care of himself' Cloudjumper said, trying to reassure the distraught Alpha 'He has gotten himself out of more pressing situations. Or so he tells me'

'let me reassure you that when Hiccup says "got out of", most of the time it means that he almost killed himself trying. Trust me, I was there. Every. Single. Time' Toothless growled out, growing more anxious by the minute 'And that provides me with an adequate reason to be absolutely terrified for him'

A loud clash of thunder brought the conversation to an end, startling the other dragons. Cloudjumper went over to calm them, leaving Toothless to wander around the hall. He stopped at the table that Astrid, Valka, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut occupied, plonking his head on Valka's lap. She stroked his head, telling him Hiccup was going to be fine.

To be true, Valka was terrified for her son. After losing Stoick, she had become paranoid about Hiccups safety, keeping him in her sights as much as she could. All though Astrid had promised her that Hiccup was more than capable, Valka was still unsure about her sons obvious ability to take care of himself, now more than ever. Every time she had ever seen him in danger, Toothless had quite literally swooped in to save him, but now that Toothless was with her, she feared for his life.

The wind howled outside, bellowing throughout the hall. Several Vikings wrestled the doors into place, making her cry out.

"Stop! Hiccup is still out there! Please!"

She rose from her seat, only to be stopped by Astrid. Valka was sure the look on her face mirrored the one on her own, and tried to pull away.

"Valka! He will be fine. I'll post some people near the door to listen for any knocking" Astrid said, letting her stand up "He's Hiccup! When has he ever let us down?"

Valka paused for a moment whilst Astrid told some of the others what to do. She looked over to the door, her heart heavy with concern.

"Ok lass, but only this time"

"I wouldn't doubt it"

They moved towards the main fire pit, moving around the mass of people in the hall. A loud crash was heard outside, making the mass of people immediately stop moving and stare towards the ceiling of the large building. Valka and Astrid shared a concerned look, hurrying towards the centre once again, now joined by Toothless. Said dragon had a feeling that everything was going to turn against him, and how right he was.

.

Above the Mead hall, Hiccup had just collided with the looming statue of his father, smashing into his stone chest. His flight suit was destroyed, leaving him plummeting towards the roof of the hall. He caught himself on the large hammer hanging of the belt of the stone giant, leaving him hanging in the midst of a fierce storm. He felt blood drip into his eye, signalling that he had cut himself in the plummet, but he had no time to worry about that. The winds were pushing his body around and the rain made the surface of the stone slippery, making him quickly lose his grip. He was hanging on for his life, only to be flung of by a vicious blast of lightning.

He plummeted down towards the roof once again, this time with nothing to stop him. He braced himself for impact, only to cry out in pain when a bolt of lightning struck his prosthetic. His vision blurred, darkness creeping in at the edges. He barely registered it when he collided into the roof of the Mead hall, only hearing Toothless' terrified roar as he plummeted towards the main fire pit, and possibly his own death.

.

**TADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.**

**Welp, that was satisfying, sorta…**

**I would like to pay my respects to the families of those who lost their lives on Malaysian Airlines Flight MH17. 36 people from Australia lost their live, including a family of five, a well loved school teacher and parents in a popular football club. Could this be a coincidence, I don't know, but if it is, I hope whoever planned it goes to hell, coincidence or not. These events stay with people forever, no matter what.**

**Please let me know the good the bad and the ugly, as well as any favourites/follows. Thanks again and see you soon!**

**Peace out HTTYDians.**


	3. Stoick's Helmet

**THE JOURNEY AFTER**

**Hola **

**This chapter contains a sizeable amount of angst and the writer watching Journey 2 the Mysterious Island on the TV whilst she is watching this(I may also be yelling obscenities at the TV at the same time). As well as my impatient cat trying to sit on me when I have the laptop on my, well, lap.**

**Anyways, I was watching Dragons Defenders of Berk, the tale of two dragons one, and I realised that the so called Mead hall is actually the Great hall so… yep.**

**Also just a random tid bit, when I was logging into FF, there was a spam add saying that I was the 999,999th person who visited the site. HAHAHAHAHAHA, as if. MWAHAHAHAHA. For some reason, I found that immensely funny.**

**Anyways, enjoy! Have a asterous day (I may also watch Young Justice, just to add to my list)**

.

A clash of thunder startled the inhabitants of the Great Hall, but not as much as their chief falling from the ceiling, and no-one was as terrified as Toothless. Said dragon let out a terrified roar before soaring across the fire pit, colliding into is rider and catching him at the same time. He rolled over when he hit the floor, protecting Hiccup with his wings and body, wrapping his tail in front of his face. He stopped a few metres from the main fire pit, unravelling his body from Hiccup's unmoving one, nudging his riders face. Getting no response, he licked his face, anxious for any movement. He was about to nudge his face when Astrid and Valka rushed over, looking just as terrified as Toothless felt. They surrounded Hiccup, searching for the cause of the damage that had just taken place.

Hiccup was in a horrible state. The wood surrounding his prosthetic was crisp, charred in several places, the metal, sooty and melted around the edges. He had a cut above his right eye, stretching around from a couple of centimetres above the centre of his eyebrow to his right ear, as well as several other cuts, scrapes and bruises scattered around his body. As Astrid and Valka removed his armour, it was clear that he had injured his ribs, though they didn't know how.

Valka had just called for a healer when a bright flash of pure white light stretched across the room, marking the faint outline of a male form. It solidified, leaving the room stunned. Never in their lives had they expected this, and never after what had just happened. All though, it was a miracle that they could even be shocked after Hiccup, Toothless and Stoick had graced the island with their presence. Even more so that a race that went from fighting dragons to riding them could even posses the ability to be shocked, but it was possible. The whole hall stared at the solitary figure as he strode over to Hiccup, the crowd parting around him. It was only when he knelt next to the young chief that anyone spoke.

"Odin"

.

It had been a rough time at the Table of Kings for Stoick since he had arrived. He had been inducted through a tedious process, one that included several physical and mental tasks, and for once, Stoick was glad that Hiccup had constantly badgered on about a wide variety of topics, much to his distaste at the time. Though he was unsure how he had been able to perform any of the physical tasks, he sure as hel gave the mental tasks his best shot. He was now a fully fledged member of the Table of Kings, something he wished would've waited a few years.

He had been with Valka for a just over an hour before his death, and he was wishing that it had not ended so suddenly. He hadn't seen her for 20 years, leaving him clueless about how to raise their son. The feminine side of Hiccup had come from Odin knows where, and the masculinity that he himself had tried to drill in had almost evaporated. Gobber had a part to play in Hiccup's upbringing, bringing out the creative side, and possibly acting like a makeshift mother for the boy, but nothing could compare to having a female to be there for the family. All feminine tasks in the Haddock household had been taken up by Hiccup, and sometimes Stoick, only when their son hadn't the sense that was associated with females to consider the fact that not all of his creations were safe, especially not the ones after Toothless had arrived. All in all, one hour did not even come close to the lifetime that The Haddock family had been apart for.

As for the Table of Kings, they sure were a bunch of pillocks (1). The table consisted of a bunch of age old chiefs, whose knowledge of recent events was none existent. It seemed that even though they had the ability to observe their past world after being dead for several years, they had no desire to take such action, instead deciding to pick the brains of the newly dead. The only upside that Stoick had discovered was his father, which was a pleasant surprise in the midst of all the other news.

Stoick's father was the same as he had always been. Loud, cheerful and a welcome surprise. He was similar to his son, his figure just as large, but his face slightly more worn and he had a few more grey hairs. Stoick protested that they were Hiccup's fault, leading him to explain his son to his father, leaving him feeling raw around the edges.

Though he did not regret saving his son, he was sorry that he left him with the responsibility that came with leading an age long civilisation. Stoick's expectation of passing that duty to his son had always had him in the picture, guiding his son through the process, seeing grandchildren and living to see his son make him even prouder that he already was. None of the situation had him dead, leaving him to feel more guilty than he ever thought he could be. Never the less, he would see his son again, whether it was through the Table of Kings or in real life, it would happen.

.

The god knelt down besides Hiccup, examining the chief with a piercing glare. Toothless let out a guttural growl to the stranger, not knowing who he was. What did surprise him though was when the stranger spoke dragonese to him.

'I mean no harm to him Nightfury. I only wish to help, I give you my word'

Toothless settled down, placing his head next to his riders, letting out a small puff of defeat. Though he was uncommon with the Gods in human mythology, he knew that no ordinary human could speak dragonese, leaving him to believe that this 'man' was no man at all.

Odin placed his hand on Hiccup's chest, glancing up at the chiefs mother. Her stare had a hard edge, daring him to say a single word wrong. With that knowledge, Odin gulped and spoke his words carefully.

"How is he? I understand there was some complications during the storm, no thanks to my son Th-"

"How is he?! How do you think. He fell from the top of the cliff outside this hall! How do you think?! And you're son caused this? What did you do, take away his hammer and sent him to his room?!" Valka yelled, waving her hands around wildly, almost smacking the god in his face.

Odin flinched at her words. True, he had angered Thor, but he had not meant to cause this debacle, much less injure the person he had come to speak with. Valka noticed this, quietening down.

"Sorry. It's just…" She sighed, stroking her sons hair out of his face "After losing Stoick, it's made me even more cautious about Hiccup. I've missed seeing him grow up, and I don't want to lose him now"

Odin glanced down at the chief, then at Valka. He looked so much like her, but just like his father as well. _His father_. He still had that to factor in.

"Valka, I am truly sorry, but that is not what I came here to discuss. I came here to talk about your husband, Stoick."

She stared at him, shocked. What did he mean about Stoick? He was… dead, and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

"What do you mean? He's dead"

"Any that's what I'm here to talk about. You only had one hour with him, after being taken away from your family for 20 years. Even I can see that is unfair, and I am sure you have heard the stories about me(2). Anyway, now that I am here, I am sure I can do you another favour"

The hand that was placed on Hiccup's chest started to glow with a golden light, spreading to all corners of the room. The line crept all around Hiccup, healing all of his injuries. The only remainder that was left was the scar above his right eye, glowing faintly in the light.

When he was done, Odin removed his hand and looked at Valka. Toothless placed his head on his rider's chest, humming with satisfaction. Astrid moved closer to Hiccup, placing a hand on his face, being observed by his dragon. Her eyes shone, and for a minute, all was right in the world.

Odin stood up, Valka following suit. He looked around the room, spotting Snotlout, Fishlegs and the twins as they pushed their way through to the front of the room. He turned back to Valka, just about to speak to her when Hiccup stirred. He opened his eyes slightly, groaning as he did so.

"What happened to me? I feel like I hit a stone wall"

"Hiccup! You're alright! I was so worried about you!" exclaimed Valka, swooping down at her son, helping him sit up. Reluctantly, Toothless moved his head, liking his rider's face instead.

"I'm fine mum. And now that I think about it, I did hit a stone wall" Hiccup stated, gingerly sitting up, only to be attacked by Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs and the twins. He laughed, only just audible through the smothering he was being given.

Once everyone broke up, Hiccup spotted Odin. He went to stand up, only for the god to hold him down. Suddenly, all the aches and pains Hiccup felt before dissipated. He stared at the god, waiting for him to speak.

"Hiccup, I came here to help you, not because of your accident, but for another reason. I came to bring your father back, but I need you and you only to retrieve one thing for me"

Hiccup nodded, stunned by what he just heard. He was shocked to say the least, but he was willing to listen, even if he was in a state of slight shock.

"I need you to bring me Stoick the Vast's helmet"

.

**Surprise.**

**I actually started typing this on Friday, and it is now Monday evening! I blame homework (coughRomeo&Julietcough) and my ability to get seriously distracted by just about anything.**

**And I had a absolute fan girl less than 20 minutes ago. THERE'S GONNA BE A NEW HTTYD TV SERIES #DRAGONMASTERS ERMAGERD I AM ABSOLUTLEY POSETIVELY THRILLED. You know, apart from the fact that its gonna be released on Netflix, which I don't have! (you can tell cause I had to look up Netflix on the computer to work out how to spell it) How rude! And they're finally showing Defenders of Berk of TV in AUS, a year after sowing the first season! Again, how rude!**

**Anyway, I should shut up, but I also found out that David Tennant played Spitelout. I knew he played someone, but I wasn't sure who, and I finally found out and I freaked out. And also, NEW DOCTOR WHO.**

**Ok, I should really shut up.**

**Apart from the fact that I typed up the bit underneath this then forgot something. REVIEW! COMMENT! FOLLOW/FAVE! I don't care, as long as someone tells me something!**

**I also realised that I did n=my homework without my glasses on. Whoops! (I also typed this after I did the other bit! :-P)**

**Peace out HTTYDians**

**(I'm pretty sure that isn't a word, even the computers telling me)**

**ALL OF THE HTTYD 1&2 CAST: SHUT UP! (ROAR!)**

**(I added it to my dictionary)**


	4. The Bewilderbeasts return

**THE JOURNEY AFTER **

**Sup!**

**Oh look, it's Tuesday. Let's play a game and see what day it is when I actually post this!**

**Also, I realised that I some numbers in brackets in the last chapter and I neglected them! **

**Anyway, (1) was when Stoick called the Table of Kings pillocks. I may have stolen that from James May, but I can imagine him calling them that!**

**(2) Was when (goes back to chapter to look up) Odin says to Valka that she has surely heard the stories about him. I can imagine that although the gods are respected, they are also blamed for any problems the Vikings may have, eg, and I almost quote "The gods hate me. Some people lose a mug or a spoon, but not me. I manage to lose an entire dragon!", so in turn, the Vikings look uo to them (sometimes), but they also think of them as cunning as well.**

**To the Doctor Who loving guest: Look, a possible update! I probably will write a fic for Doctor Who, and maybe even a crossover! Let time tell.**

**And ERMAGERD. 773 views. WTF IS HAPPENING?!**

**Anyway, on with the show (I'm sure this will continue down the bottom... again!)**

**Also, I'm gonna have to say this now before I forget (like the other 3 chapters). I actually have an Instagram account called AvocadoLLama. I know, same as my pen name, but that's the point. Anyway, I will be posting fandom pics and stuff for my fanfics as well! Tada **

.

As soon as Odin finished his sentence, the hall went into uproar. This God was willing to bring back their former Chief?! It was extraordinary to say the least, but they couldn't help but wonder if it was a trick. When Hiccup agreed though, they were positively sure that it was the right decision.

Odin told Hiccup what to do, providing him with an amulet that dulled the pain and pointed to where the helmet was. The amulet was made of wood from the world tree, Odin explained, with seven roots for the seven realms. It was inlayed with several 'healing' gems, as the god described them, but it came with a consequence. Though the amulet dulled pain, the longer it was worn for, the more pain it would inflict when it was removed. An eye for an eye, Odin had said, or a leg for a leg as Hiccup had put it (1). He had explained that he could not go, as it was one of Hiccup's duties in the process of bringing his father back, one of many. What he had not said though was that old enemies would be awoken and new scars opened throughout the process, but who wanted to know that?

Hiccup and Toothless had left as soon as they could, only stopping to eat and for a quick rest whilst Gobber fixed Hiccup's prosthetic. After a long and un-avoidable goodbye with the village, they left, promising to be back before night struck. After all, the rest of the events had taken up the previous day, not to mention any leftover energy.

Sadly, the last known location of Stoick's helmet was at Valka's Dragon Sanctuary, where Drago was believed to be hiding in with his Bewilderbeast. The only time that anyone had returned there was when Toothless had swooped of, with Hiccup attached, after hearing a piercing cry. The duo had been gone for days, but when they were returned, all was soon forgotten. The white Bewilderbeast had survived the attack, only with some scrapes and bruises. Toothless had heard its cry, and even though it was not the Alpha anymore, he had responded. They had stayed for a few days, only to leave shortly after Toothless spotted Drago and the grey Bewilderbeast in the distance. Returning now made Hiccup even more anxious, knowing that Drago was there.

They flew for hours, hindered by the remains of the storm. Valka was particularly angry that the storm was about, but he had no idea why. Hiccup was adamant that they could circle the island for half an hour before they crept further in, looking at the possibility that the helmet had floated further outward. Unfortunately, that was not the case. As they drew closer to the island, the air became frigid and icy and the water was frozen in parts. This was worrying, as the Bewilderbeast shouldn't have enough strength, or food for that matter. Never the less, they moved further in, not expecting what was coming in the slightest.

.

It had been several hours since her boys had gone, but Valka hadn't had enough time to even think about them. The ritual that was going to bring Stoick back was difficult to say the least. It required at least one material from every island around them, including Eel Island. Fortunately, no eels had been consumed this time around, or touched by any dragons. Gronkle iron had been the main problem, as it took the several hours to formulate the mixture, with Valka's help of course. A list of supplies had been given to the riders, whilst Odin disappeared with Gothi, most likely to aid her in her healing knowledge.

After they had all returned, they placed the ingredients in the last place Stoick stood, in the centre of Berk, in between the large expanse of houses. Odin returned, arranging all the items, but suddenly stopping. He straightened up; turning towards the direction Hiccup and Toothless went.

"What is it?" Valka asked, fearing the answer

"They've arrived"

.

Toothless navigated around the twists and turn of the cave, eventually stopping and letting Hiccup lead him to the main ledge. It took awhile, but they made it, groaning and out of breath. Whilst they had a quick nap, it had been far from sufficient.

At the ledge was a sight for sore eyes. The grey Bewilderbeast stood before them, free from all chains and with only one tusk, and with a placid expression on its face. It made no move to attack them, only letting out a small puff of icy breath in their direction, making Hiccup cringe. So far so good, he thought, until a figure moved out from the shadows.

"Well well well, what do we have here?"

Drago Bludvist was back, and he meant trouble.

.

**Quickly quickly before my parents make me go to bed!**

**Right, (1) was when Odin said an eye for an eye, and Hiccup changed it to a leg for a leg. Basically, it's just there because he lost his leg, not his eye.**

**I probably won't update on the weekend because I know I have history because I have sport (soccer!) on Thursday, and I have netball on Saturday, and then 7 hours of instrument on Sunday for our school production (Oliver :-P), so yeah.**

**Short chapter but what can you do? Anyway, hope you enjoy, review/favourite/follow etc, the usual.**

**I feel like I was going to say something else, but I forgot #rememberal**

**Peace out HTTYDians**

**IT'S STILL NOT A WORD! ARGHHHH!**


	5. The return of an old friend

**THE JOURNEY AFTER**

**Hola. I redid this chapter in place of the previous chapter 5, but it took a while. I blame my French teacher, cause she is a cow. Also all the homework I got for English and history, but it's all good now!**

**Any who, enjoy!**

**(PS, it's a Thursday, but make sure to look down the bottom to see what day I actually post this on! That's the fun of it ****)**

.

Drago emerged from the shadows below a small overhang, sneering wildly at the duo. He moved forwards, feet scraping along the ground and he hardly payed any attention to what he was stepping on, only stopping once he reached a large pile of rusty, dull metal.

"What do you want here boy?" He snarled "This is my place now, and you have no right to invade it. As a matter of fact, you have no right to even be here! So GET OUT"

A small cluster of birds soared away, startled by the sudden noise. Toothless snarled at the man, angry that he was threatening his rider but even more so that he had made him jump. Said rider reached for his sword, realising that Drago was more unpredictable that ever at the moment"

"We mean you no harm… yet Drago. As soon as I find what I am looking for, I will be gone. But if you make any move against either me or my dragon, it will be considered an act of treason, leaving you in a tight spot" Hiccup rehearsed, thinking how well practised that was.

After Stoick's death, it had been hard to convince the remaining tribes who still had problems with dragons to accept them. Many visits had been made to neighbouring tribes, and the previous speech had been repeated several times, with the added occasion of warfare to the ending.

"No harm? _Boy_, there are several occasions one can tell when another is _not_ a Viking, and this is one of them! No harm! A true Viking walks into the room expecting harm, not making demands against it! Your tribe will crumble under your rule! No harm, Odin's beard…" Drago trailed off, picking up the hunk of metal and walking towards the edge of the cliff.

"Do you know what this is?" He asked, brandishing the piece of metal around "This is my arm, or what remains of it. Not even that. This was my chance at a second life, a change to prove to others that I had what it takes to _fight_, not sit around and do nothing. Life is hard as a cripple, but you wouldn't know. Hailed as a hero, newly transformed, even lifted a century-long devastation of a war. This is what you had when you woke up! A transformed life, one that evolved around friendship and _family_. Not for me lad, not for me"

He paced around the landing, sneering and seemingly talking to himself. Hiccup followed his movements, cautious about what was going on. Drago suddenly stopped, swivelling around wildly, a frown on his face. He opened his mouth to say something, only to close it. He repeated those actions once more before speaking.

"Your life after your _loss_ was luxury. A reward even! My life was harsh, even worse than it was before. My family was gone. Everything I ever knew was gone after I woke up, and I was called a traitor by my tribe. For _running_ from the beast that tore my family to pieces. I was named a traitor, not a hero. I could not protect my family, not from the _Great_ Alpha"

Hiccup took a short intake of breath. The Alpha? Surely he didn't mean Toothless, but the white Bewilderbeast? Even before Toothless was shot down, he never shot to kill, only to distract. Right?

"That Bewilderbeast destroyed me! Everything I knew and everything I once cared about, gone. In less than a second. That STUPID ANIMAL DESTROYED ME! I ran from my death, to prove my family could survive! Not to be called a traitor, a coward! My life was RUINED! ALL BECAUSE OF THIS BEAST!" He shouted, flinging a rock at the Bewilderbeast. It huffed out a plume of icy breath at the man, but it made no move against him.

Drago stopped pacing, frost covering his head and torso. He glared at the grey dragon before letting out a guttural roar, startling the dragon, Hiccup and Toothless and successfully making the Bewilderbeast cower away. Hiccup moved forwards, motioning to Toothless to move towards the other dragon, seriously hoping that Drago wasn't going to fling that hunk of metal towards him, whatever it was.

"Do you know what this is?" Drago asked, waving the hunk of metal around

"No, but it was thinking about it. Look Drago, all I need is my father's helmet and I will be go-"

"Gone boy! I don't think so. Your tribe and their _pillages_. Always about the prize" he muttered "This, _boy_, is my arm. It put fear in men's hearts, or it did. Now it's just a pile of scrap, like you will be soon"

Drago advanced forwards, pushing Hiccup back. Toothless was still caught up with the Bewilderbeast, completely oblivious to everything around him.

"You see Hiccup, I need someone to blame for the debacle that took place, and seen as your father is dead…"

He lunged at Hiccup, slashing his sword across his chest. Hiccup blocked it with his twin daggers, stumbling backwards. The two started a deadly dance, circling around each other. Drago made a move on his adversary, pushing him to the edge of the overhang, right next to Toothless. Drago leaned in, right in Hiccup's face, a sneer on his face,

"I have to blame you!"

.

Valka was pacing anxiously. They had gathered all the necessary items hours ago and patience was running thin. The list that Odin had provided was completed, down to the last item, well, almost;

_The iron of a flying boulder,_ Gronkle iron,

_The sap of a devious son's tree,_ sap of a Loki tree,

_A bone of a fierce enemy,_ bone of the Red Death,

_Silk from the farthest reaches,_

_An eel from an infested island_

_Ice of an ancient beast,_ ice of the Bewilderbeast,

_Blood of the cause, pleader and reluctant witness,_

_The permission of a God._

The white Bewilderbeast was found wandering not far from Dragon Island, seemingly unharmed aside from two large scars on its underbelly. The present riders had determined that the beast had rather tough skin, resulting in not death but a fierce knock at the Sanctuary. It had been wandering for weeks, dazed and confused, but it recognized the riders upon sight. It followed them back to Berk, regaining more of its memory along the way. When it saw Valka, it covered the ocean around it for miles, expressing its joy in the only way it knew how.

It had been hours since then and Valka was starting to get worried. Odin was still with Gothi, as he had been the whole time, Astrid was in the Great Hall, taking charge for Hiccup in his absence and his friends were fixing up the odd ends, though occasional explosions could be heard. She could've told the twins family's when their children were born that they would wreck havoc.

Valka was so wrapped up in her thought she failed to notice Odin come up behind her. He stood next to her, wary of what he had asked of her son.

"I see you are finished…" he stated, making her jump

"Yes. A while ago to" she paused "Odin… where is my son?"

"He is coming Valka, by my eyes, he is coming. A few extra scrapes, a new friend and soggy hair, but he will come back, bringing part of your beloved with him"

"I hope that's true, or else it will all have been for nothing"

**.**

**Oh look, it's Friday. Not the right one though. So this is the redo of chapter 5, but I believe I already said that. I'll have a notice for chapter 6 until I actually upload the real chapter 6, just to tell everyone who followed that I have redone chapter 5, so don't bother unless you want to see what I actually have to say, which will probably be a load of gibberish.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed, let me know if they're any mistakes, as I have a bad habit of not checking my stories before I publish them, mainly because I upload around 10 cause I constantly get distracted. Fav, follow, eat cake and have a nice day! Or night. Or birthday, Christmas, Easter? The possibilities are endless *evil laugh* :O**


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Hola, just to let all you followers/favouriters that I have redone chapter 5. Since I don't know if it will tell you, I decided to pos this and leave it up until I actually get around to uploading the real chapter 6. I would appreciate if you would read the new chapter as I am positively sure it is an improvement on the previous chapter 5**

**Anyways, thanks! Have a nice day/night/birthday/Friday night **


End file.
